


She Likes the Dark on Her Milk White Neck

by Longanimals



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Biting, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Girl Penis, Hypnosis, Loss of Virginity, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Other, Plants, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scents & Smells, Sex Pollen, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: While out hunting Grimm, Yang Xiao Long finds a sweet-scented plant and stops to smell the roses. Unfortunately, it was oozing with hypnotic pheromones and soon the young huntress finds herself completely at the plants mercy. Commissioned by anonymous.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	She Likes the Dark on Her Milk White Neck

Yang Xiao Long traversed through the forest on high alert. She was hunting Grimm by herself, and she knew that if she wasn’t careful, she could get into a lot of trouble. She already had a few kills on this trip, but that didn’t mean that she could get cocky. She prowled through the brush silently, listening intently for anything out of the ordinary.

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something move. The huntress inched towards it, fists raised. Once she was right in front of it, she realized that it wasn’t a Grimm or any kind of beast. It was just a harmless plant.

“Oh! Sorry, Mr. Plant! Guess this forest is making me a little paranoid. Gosh, you have such pretty flowers! I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I took a whiff,” she said, her expression softening from predator to bubbly girl. She put her nose in front of the flower and inhaled deeply. It smelled wonderful! It was a natural scent that relaxed her entire body. _Another sniff wouldn’t hurt…_ She thought as she inhaled again. It smelled even better the second time!

She remained there, crouched, sniffing the plant’s flowers over and over again. Each time the smell got better, and just made her want to take in more of its scent. The smell felt like it was travelling up her nose and straight into her brain, clouding her mind with flowery thoughts.

Minutes passed. Yang didn’t think she liked flowers this much, but this plant had awoken something inside her. She loved plants! And this plant was truly something special. In fact, the plant had made her feel so good, that she wanted to reward it.

She laid down faceup on the forest floor, her face wearing a dreamy expression. Then, like it was the most ordinary thing in the world, she undressed herself with practiced movements. In seconds, her complicated outfit was in the middle of a bush, and she was completely naked.

“Please forgive me, Mr. Plant. I’ve never serviced an herb before, as pathetic as that sounds,” the huntress said. Obviously, every girl had done this before, so it was actually kind of embarrassing that this was Yang’s first time with a plant. It was about time that she submitted to the superior life form.

Yang spread her legs, exposing her groin. Her pussy was swollen and leaking with lust for the plant, just begging to be seeded by it. Her cock was completely erect, showing off its entire uncut, 11 inch glory. She spread her pussy lips with two prosthetic fingers, showing off her insides to the plant. With her other hand, she cupped one of her E-cup breasts. _The plant likes this_ , a voice inside her said. She was ecstatic that she had been able to please it.

“I’m ready, Mr. Plant. Do with me what you will,” Yang said eagerly. The herb extended a long appendage that ended with a thick, flowery bulb. She looked down in anticipation, thrilled that she was finally going to be of use to a plant. The bulb positioned itself in front of the young woman’s dick. The yellow petals opened up, dripping a liquid onto her shaft. Slowly, the flower enveloped her tip. Yang’s eyes widened. This felt nothing at all like Weiss or Blake. The walls inside the plant’s vagina(?) were flawlessly smooth, like polished marble. But despite this, the flower tightly clung to her length. Inside, the plant was lined with a sticky sap meant to adhere to dicks. It didn’t make the experience unpleasant, just snug. Weiss had a tight pussy (matching her personality), but while that felt uncomfortable, this was an exquisite pleasure that her humanoid friends would never be able to match.

The plant’s pussy gradually took more and more of her impressive length. She felt it pull her foreskin back as it went, exposing her tender pink tip. She hilted herself inside the plant, its flower kissing the base of her cock, leaving a ring of sweet nectar on it. The loamy soil beneath her was damp from her leaking pussy juices. Why had she even bothered with humans and faunses before? There was no way they could compare to plants, so she was just wasting her time.

The plant’s cunt contracted around the huntress’s dick, squeezing it even tighter. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. It felt like it was trying to milk the cum right out of her dick, and god was it working. She was on the very edge of her orgasm, but something told her that if she came without permission, she would be punished.

“Um, Mr. Plant? May I-mmf-may I please cum?” the golden haired woman whined. 

_No_ , a dominant voice inside her replied. 

“Please? I’ve been such a good girl!” she begged pathetically.

_No means no. Come back tomorrow and I’ll decide if you’re worthy of an orgasm._

Yang groaned, but begrudgingly picked her clothes up and put them back on. She turned back the way she came before the voice spoke again.

_Wait. One more thing before you leave._

The woman rushed back and kneeled in front of the plant obediently, her smile and eyes wide. _This is to make sure you don’t get any ideas._

A green vine appeared. It moved toward her face, and Yang opened her mouth without being told. It started gushing out a sugary substance, which she guzzled down like a baby. It tasted like a mix of maple syrup and honey, but it wasn’t anywhere near as thick as they were. It flooded her mouth and slid down her throat like milk would. Yang sucked the vine like her life depended on it, and the feeling she got when she first smelled the flower came back.

After about a minute of nursing, the tentacle pulled out of her mouth, and Yang whined like a petulant child. The vine slapped her face, leaving a growing red mark on her cheek and silencing her. 

_Now, you will go back to your home, and you will not masturbate, no matter how much you want to. Then, you will come back tomorrow and I will forever claim you as my own._

“Yes, master,” Yang said blankly. She wiped her face of the plant’s addictive nectar and walked out of the forest, narrowly avoiding Grimm as she did so.

* * *

That night, she laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind was so occupied with thoughts of the plant that sleep was out of the question. It didn’t help that she had a throbbing boner that hadn’t gone down the entire time she had been home.

She had tried multiple times to masturbate, but as soon as her clothes were off, she felt some unseen force bind her hands. Was the plant really that powerful?

She looked around the room and saw her sleeping teammates. They were all completely defenseless...Blake was lying on her stomach, and Yang could tell that she was naked under the covers. She wouldn’t mind if her friend relieved herself, would she?

Yang tore the covers off Blake’s body and stared at her plump faunus butt. It would be so easy to just grab her ass and jerk herself off with it…

But once again, as soon as she reached down, she was interrupted by something that she couldn’t see. She wanted so badly to fuck Blake’s sleeping body, but she physically couldn’t. 

Her frustration levels through the roof, she stormed down to the gym to see if exercise would help even a little bit. She angrily lifted weights, jogged on the treadmill and did push ups until daybreak. It did nothing to alleviate the pain, and served only to make her sweatier and angrier.

As soon as she was allowed to leave the building, she rushed out and went back to the forest. She followed an internal compass that told her exactly where the plant was. In record time, she was kneeling in front of her master, waiting for its instructions.

_So, have you been a good slut and followed your master’s orders?_

“Yes master! I’ve been a good girl! Can I please cum now?” She pleaded.

_Fine. You’ve done well, so I will let you cum._

“Thank you master! You’re too good to me!” There wasn’t any part in Yang’s mind that told her this wasn’t normal. She was completely submissive, and would obey anything her master told her to do. She tore off her clothes and waited eagerly for her master. Last night, she didn’t think she could make it until morning, but now that she was in front of the plant, she would wait forever. She knew that her master would do good on his promise.

The flower-tipped tentacle emerged from the underbrush and positioned itself once again in front of Yang’s cock. She looked down, spread her knees and nibbled her lip. The bud opened up and enveloped her length, and she screamed.

“Master! You feel so good! I’m going to cum!” She announced. Before the plant could retort, the golden-haired woman’s pent-up cock exploded inside the flower, flooding it with cum. A few drops leaked out of the flower and onto the ground beneath them, but most of it disappeared into the plant. Yang saw the tentacle spasm and lumps travel down the vine and into the main stem of the plant. It pulled itself off her cock and, to her surprise, no cum leaked out. Had the plant drunk her cum?

_You’ve done well. Your semen is very virile. I will now reward you._

“That wasn’t the reward?” Yang said aloud. The woman had no idea what was in store for her. A slim tentacle pushed against her lips. Putting her concerns aside, she opened her mouth, hoping to drink some more of the addictive nectar she got the day before. Thankfully, her wish came true. A deluge of sugary drink flooded down her throat, and Yang sighed contentedly around the vine. She worked her tongue around the tip, licking up any last remains of sap that might’ve been left behind. Unlike the last time, she noticed the texture of the plant’s skin. It was smooth, but not in the way that its pussy had been smooth. It was waxy, and the coating on the vine tasted almost as good as the nectar leaking from it. Her taste buds were overwhelmed with the naturally sweet flavors the plant released.

The golden-haired huntress was so focused on the tentacle in her mouth that she didn’t notice the ones teasing her crotch. By the time she discerned them from the grass tickling her skin, a vine had already plunged itself into her pussy. Her eyes widened and she moaned around the tentacle in her mouth. The plant had taken her vaginal virginity, and Yang felt honored that she had been able to serve her master. The plant’s waxy texture felt even better than it tasted. While it lacked thickness, it was incredibly agile, and stimulated every pressure point inside her cunt with seamless movements.

More tentacles rose from the grass. Two of them looked similar to the tentacle inside her pussy, except this time they approached her breasts. Both of them had X-shaped slits on the tips, and Yang wondered what they were for. The slits opened up and the vines attached themselves to her nipples. Tiny thorns poked into her areolas, securing the vines in place. Yang hadn’t even noticed that she had been aroused enough for her nipples to get erect, but now that her master had found a way to use them for his pleasure, she felt them more than she had ever felt them in her life. They felt like little clits attached to her tits and Yang was so happy that her master cared enough about her to please them. These vines were much more lithe than the one that had previously been around her cock, so they bulged with her swelling nipples. The tentacles twitched around the tips of her nipples for the sole purpose of pleasing her, a fact that made the huntress swoon.

Another lean tentacle slithered its way in front of her clitoris. Just like its brothers had done with her nipples, this one opened up its X-shaped slit and enveloped her clit, digging thorns into her clitoral hood to lock it in place. The thorns were minuscule, tinier than pins, but her pleasure-heightened state and the fact that they were penetrating the base of her clit made her thrash from the odd sensation. It sucked on her nub, and that was enough to push her over the edge. Her pussy squirted a jet of hot cum right onto the ground, moistening the dirt beneath her into mud. Her eyelids closed halfway as her brain went completely numb with pleasure.

_You’re doing very good, pet. Keep it up._

A second stream of cum gushed out of her pussy as soon as she heard her master compliment her. The tentacle inside it stood still and waited for her climax to pass. Conversely, the vines sucking at her nipples and clit were going into overdrive, and more addictive fluid than ever flooded into her mouth. All of the vines were working in perfect tandem with the goal of milking out as much of her cum as they possibly could.

The flowery vagina approached her cock again. Instinctually, she inched her hips toward it and the bud opened up, accepting her length in its entirety. The added stimulation from her nipples, mouth and pussy made the sudden sensation on her dick simply intoxicating. She was very close to another orgasm from her pussy and dick, she just needed a little push…

Thankfully, there was still one unoccupied vine and one unoccupied hole. They both knew exactly what was going to happen, and Yang welcomed it. She took her arms and spread apart her fat ass, exposing her virgin butthole. She hadn’t so much as fingered her ass before. It just felt like it was wrong to do that. But now that she belonged to her master, it was only natural for him to use every part of her. A sixth lithe vine pushed itself into her asshole. She wanted to moan, but she was completely drained, physically and mentally. If she wasn’t kneeling on the ground, she definitely would have collapsed. 

Her mind was so numb from pleasure that she couldn’t feel it, but her asshole was tighter than even the plant’s cunt. Even the tentacle had some trouble forcing it open and going in, so a normal cock stood no chance at all. The waxy vine pushed deeper inside with great effort, but eventually it had reached its target. The tentacle opened up its X-shaped slit and enveloped Yang Xiao Long’s prostate, just like it did with her nipples and clit. She thought that her pleasure had peaked when the vine’s thorns had dug into her clit, but that was child’s play compared to what she was about to feel.

Mercilessly, the vine’s sharp fangs bit down on her prostate. A tidal wave of electric joy coursed through her nerves and brought her brain back to life. Her eyes opened completely and her pupils dilated. She felt everything that was happening to her with acute awareness. She felt her nipples, clitoris and prostate being violated by the plant’s thorns. She felt the sugary milk continue to pour down her gullet and how swollen her stomach was because of it. She felt the vine inside her pussy push her cervix open just enough for it to slip into her womb. But most importantly, she felt the sticky flower around her cock tighten like a vice.

She screamed. If her mouth had been open, the scream would have been heard from miles away. The scream was an admittance of pure submission, a confession that Yang had completely given up on her future and would live only to serve her new floral master.

And finally, she climaxed. Her dick fired another load straight into the vine, which had no problems in sucking it all down. Her pussy squirted an endless stream of piping hot cum, splashing some of the tentacles before it hit the ground. It was the best she had ever felt in her entire life, and she seriously doubted that it could get any better.

Hours passed. At least, it felt like hours to Yang. In reality, it was only about a minute or two. Once her orgasms had finally subsided, every muscle in her body relaxed and her eyes shut. The tentacle in her mouth pulled itself out, leaving a small trail of saliva and syrup connecting them. The vines attached to her nipples and clit also retreated, and Yang ws so drunk with pleasure that she didn’t even notice that they were bleeding a little from the thorns. The plant’s flowery vagina pulled itself off her dick. Her cock had gone soft, and as soon as the flower was off of it, it flopped out and hit the ground under its own weight. 

The vines inside her pussy and asshole remained, however. She looked down just in time for the plant to forever mark her as his own. The vine pushed seeds through its waxy length and opened up its slit. The tentacle spat the seeds out inside her, so small that they couldn’t be felt. Only then did the two tentacles pull out. Yang collapsed onto the ground in a heap, then heard the plant’s voice speak to her once more.

_I’ve planted my young inside you, whore. No matter how far you run, you can’t hide from me. You belong to me now._

Yang put a hand on her stomach. Were master’s seeds truly inside of her? It was too good to be true, but she knew that he would never lie to her. The feelings she felt towards this plant couldn’t be described with words. The closest way was love. Pure, unadulterated love and adoration for her master.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
